The wrath of imperfection
by Olive nerd
Summary: Labyrith/Sleeping Beauty parody What do you get when you have a stubborn unicorn with a huge imagination, a whiny baby dragon, a cowardly princess, a two-faced pegasus, three fairies, a villainous ruler, and a wise but kidnapping king? *Breath!* All this equals trouble in three nights! Will the victor and princess win? TW/PC, FS/RD, and possibly others
1. Chapter 1

The wrath of imperfection

**Here comes the next story! This is a crossover parody fanfic of Jim Henson's "Labyrinth" and Walt Disney's "Sleeping Beauty." I do not own MLP or these classic movies. By the way, I do hope I'm not offending anyone, but I decided to make Princess Celestia a king. She does have the Goblin King's role, and I want both of their characters to merge as equally as possible for this parody. Enjoy and please review!**

Chapter 1: A hope for a gift

_POP! _Champagne was bountiful. Citizens were gossipy and jovial. The day had finally arrived. A new heir was born and promised immortality to an everlastingly precious kingdom for another aeon.

Colts and fillies were released from their schoolhouses. Mother mares ceased from tending their homes and father stallions gathered the unmarried and the employed with brotherly grins on their faces. "The newborn has been bestowed to us," they cried and sang. "The newborn has been bestowed to us!"

Attendants and knights guided the crowd among the halls, checking citizens with approving nods. An assassination was always possible in even the most cheerful celebrations. Just because the king ordered for the active team to "lessen the check," captains ordered for as much certainty as granted. A risk was a risk.

Horns suddenly were tooted respectfully, signaling for the crowd to remain reputably silent. "Your king and queen," the scribe bellowed with his baritone voice. Beside him, King Shining Armor and his queen, Cadance Mi Amor Cadenza, entered with golden crowns on their heads, decked with diamonds and peridots. The greeted their audience and faithful citizens with flushed cheeks and proud smiles, bashful not only as rulers but for once, parents.

"Your princess and heir to the sacred Canterlot throne," Shining Armor declared, tears stinging his navy blue eyes. "And our daughter, Princess Alexandra Cadenza Minerva Flora Fluttershy Armor!"

A silvery Pegasus, Maid Derpy, with caring auburn eyes wheeled the pinewood cradle covered in lavender satin sheets and smothered in plush turquoise and spring green pillows. Inside, squeals and hiccups of laughter came from a tiny bundle of blankets. Maid Derpy smiled and cooed at the hiccupping little princess as she carried and placed her into her mother's shaky arms.

"She's just so precious," Cadence whispered excitedly to her husband, rocking the cream colored pony. "I wonder-" A yelp of surprise came from the young queen, and Shining Armor rushed to his wife with his back turned from the crowd.

"What is it? Dear, what could it be?" Panic rose and filled Shining Armor. But as quick as it came, the panic left and was left with curiosity. Curious were the rulers as they scrutinized their daughter; her sugary pink mane covered what appeared to be fluttering, tiny wings, the wings of a Pegasus.

"But we don't have any roots for a Pegasus birth," Shining protested quietly, praying the watchful crowd didn't hear or take note of his words. Unfortunately for Shining Armor, they did, and desired to see the princess even more.

"Fear not fair rulers of Canterlot," a feminine being chirped. Rays of deep purple radiated behind her glowing white horn and form. Floating down the earth ponies and Pegasus ponies and unicorns of Canterlot, Rarity kneeled before the king and queen with a delicate grin on her lovely face. Sapphire eyes blinked and greeted them honorably.

"King Shining Armor, Queen Mi Amor Cadenza, your daughter has been blessed to not only rule Canterlot, yet all of Equestria."

"That is not possible," somepony roared from the audience.

"Equestria hasn't had its proper ruler in years," sompeony else yelped agreeably.

"Tis true everypony," a singsong voice noted while giggling and cackling at their surprised faces. Her bouncy hair, unlike Rarity's curly mane with a soft indigo hue, was carnation pink and bounced as she whistled and kneeled before the king and queen.

"But don't you see? Only a Pegasus with wings like THAT would be fit to rule! She just needs some help?"

"What kind of help, fairies of Everfree," Shining Armor asked. He was careful in not upsetting his queen by acting too suspicious. "If we desired gifts, we would've beseeched you."

"Ah'm sure of that," the last fairy spoke, an earth pony like the bouncy Pinkie Pie. She, wingless and hornless with Pinkie Pie, hadn't mastered teleportation and flipped skillfully from the ballroom's opened window, which overlooked the fresh gardens of the palace.

Removing her cowpony hat and bowing, Applejack set her emerald eyes on the giggling filly in the queen's arms. "Your majesties, I ask humbly on behalf of these fairies and I that we aid your daughter for the coronation of this aeon."

"It would be an honor beyond any honor," Pinkie Pie sang. "And she has very cute hiccups!"

"Indeed," Rarity solemnly whispered. "Would you allow it, my king and my queen?"

Queen Cadence's eyes found the crowd, and their eyes were just as blank. It was a traditional honor, but there were still doubts as to whether Everfree fairies could even be respected. For centuries and roughly still then, all living creatures from Everfree Forest were feared for their terrorizing and murderous deeds too wicked to mention again. Yet, against all odds, something told the queen that these particular fairies were more right and innocent than she herself had wanted to believe.

Giving her king her nod of approval, Cadence could only wait patiently for his decision. She was only ruling half of the decision. Unbelievably, Shining gave in and nodded with his queen sheepishly, and Rarity released her fist grin of delight.

"Thank you! I shan't delay your graciousness! With the upmost caring part of my heart, I dearly thank you-"

"Just head on Rare," Applejack murmured, smirking as the crowd bellowed warmly. The alabaster unicorn could only pout as she held the filly infant in her embrace.

"Princess," Rarity whispered warmly. "My gift shall be grace. You shall always be graceful, and nopony will ever be able to take that away from you. "Withdrawing the infant to Pinkie Pie, Rarity held back tears and kneeled once more before the princess and her parents.

"Hey cutesy cutie," Pinkie giggled and the tiny princess cooed happily in response. "My gift shall be melody. With harmony abundant all around us, you will rise and be happy and sing a lot and-"

And then the earth pony kindly gave the infant princess to Applejack-

"I wasn't finished!" Pinkie's fourth wall breaking habit stirred the crowd and the rulers and the narrator.

Now you are. As I was saying, Applejack gave the infant princess, reluctantly, to Applejack.

The princess' giggles seemed to increase as Applejack grinned and winked admirably at her. "Dear child, mah gift shall be-"

A foggy, swamp green mist slithered into the ballroom and aroused the crowd. Queen Cadence took hold of her baby protectively as King Shining Armor commanded for his team to stand on guard. Just as he did, however, the mist met another bluer mist and slipped into an alicorn form.

The alicorn wore silver armor with a white crescent moon insignia on her chest, and a helmet concealed her flowing midnight blue mane. Sea green eyes peered into the souls of the whimpering guests, and chuckles erupted deeply in her throat.

"I suppose my invitation was not as significant as I thought," Princess Luna, aka Nightmare Moon raved in amusement. "After transforming our kingdom into a warehouse, you'd think more respect was sought from the blushing parents -" Nightmare Moon trotted predatory to the rulers. "- Of such a beautiful little princess! My, she has the laugh of her great-aunt. Don't you think so my niece, Cadence?"

Before Princess Cadence could answer the one betraying ancestor she hadn't seen since fillyhood, Pinkie Pie skipped over to the menacing princess. "Uh…well, I though she had more of a lighter laugh! I don't think I've heard you laugh before, silly willy filly!"

As Nightmare Moon cackled terrifyingly, Applejack facehoofed and Rarity flushed. Why she was oblivious to the huge aura in the room was beyond both fairies, and that said much since these fairies/mares grew up and traveled with Pinkie Pie for centuries!

"Do you actually expect me to take you seriously, King Shining Armor, after you and your queen foolishly decided to choose these - these spectacles for gift-seekers! HA! If anypony deserves that honor, it is I."

"You know your penalty and swore to it," King Shining Armor roared, tired of dealing with the maddening princess of the night. "You raise the moon for all after you ambushed three-fourths' of our army, and we grant you peace in return!"

"Yes," Luna flatly acknowledged. "Twas three weeks after your marriage. My, time is quick. But, I'm afraid I swore this oath. My brother, the rightful ruler of Equestria, would've dropped dead in your gardens before swearing peace to such a laughable sentimental shack of a kingdom."

"Aunt Luna my child has nothing to do with this," Queen Cadence spoke defensively, yet not as angrily as her husband. "Have you no gift before you part?"

A devious smirk was muffled between Luna's hooves as she covered her lips briefly. "Why yes, my niece. Tis why I came before her most melodic and gracious." Her silver-lined hooves smacked the glistening floors as she decreed, "For a gift it shall be!" Five slabs of stone appeared around the princess, surrounding the princess.

"The Elements of Harmony," the guards yelled as they crashed into each other under the impact and rays of light given off by the stones. Citizens shielded their eyes, and Princess Fluttershy whimpered in her mother's arms.

"How does _she_ have them," Rarity asked Applejack.

"Because they're my brother's! Now, the princess shall be graceful and melodic as promised, but I'm afraid cowardly, too."

"Woah now," Applejack gasped, feeling light in the head.

"But alas," Luna continued, smirking while announcing the fate of her next rival. "This child will find her hero and love shall poison her heart. Three nights before her birthday and meeting with suitors, when my brother's labyrinth has its opponent, she and her hero shall meet in a tower. And once she kisses the lips of the fastest flyer of Equestria, she'll DIE!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Queen Cadence practically squeezed her child in regret, and Shining Armor was about to thrash at Nightmare Moon.

"GUARDS! CEASE THAT DISTORTED RULER!" But as the guards charged her with spears and shields, Nightmare Moon and the Elements of Harmony dissolved and left the guards in a solemn state.

"My poor daughter," Queen Cadence moaned, rocking her child. "My poor -" Canterlot's queen then fell faint before the thrones.

"Cadence!" Scooping his queen and crying daughter, Shining Armor commanded for the nursemaids to escort the queen to her chambers and place the princess in her craddle. They did so obediently.

Just as Shining Armor was about to announce that the celebration has come to an earlier end than expected, Rarity shoved a hesitant Applejack to the king.

"Your highness, Applejack still has her gift to give."

"Can you lift the curse," Shining Armor asked desperately, refusing to refer Nightmare Moon's curse as a 'gift.' Applejack gulped and shamefully bowed her head.

"Ah'm afraid Nightmare Moon's powers are stronger than all of ours combined. Yet, we were once with the Elements she has, your majesty. And if y'all allow me ta help, Ah can promise yah hope will always still be alive for yah daughter in this time here of grief."

Approaching the craddle and staring solemnly at the princess, Applejack forced a small grin as the infant smiled hopefully at her. It was almost as if the princess knew her fate and believed in Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie.

"I cannot remove your curse, dear Princess-" Applejack shyly glanced at the king. "Wuts her name?"

"Princess Fluttershy, after my great-grandmother and caretaker to Starswirl the Bearded, Flutters the Shy. "

"You can do it AJ," Pinkie Pie encouraged softly, somehow maintaining her smile in the silent ballroom. A napkin falling would've sent chills down their spines.

"Right, Princess Fluttershy. I cannot remove your curse, but I can proclaim this here hero of yours may differ from the one you meet. This one will not be as cold-hearted and devious as whatever Nightmare Moon may have him to be. Your real hero will be brave, like you must be. And whatever comes, labyrinths or rulers, this opponent will be able to help you and your love to safety. You shall not die but stay asleep until the kiss of true love and devotion awakens you from your slumber."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A wish for a child

"I just wish she could see my side of the story once in a while." Twilight Sparkle groaned in protest while eavesdropping. Being the only spawn of the busy Sparkle parents was not as easy as it seemed. Indeed, the mare was just about grown, but they were as overprotective and watchful as ever since her fillyhood.

"What a barbaric party it'll be anyway," her mother raved on, not giving the discussion an ounce of peace. "Oh my darling, our daughter hasn't spoken to poor Spike in four weeks!"

"So not true," Twilight whispered, before slapping her mouth shut. After years of experience, Twilight knew her father had sharper ears than any of Canterlot's most noble and fierce guards. A pinch overtook her left ear as she was led into the living room and sat on the sofa where her parents were.

"Young lady." Twilight's father's eyebrows furrowed in disappointment. "What have we told you about eavesdropping?"

For once, Twilight skipped to the point. "Okay look. We all know and understand that I do spend time with Spike, right? I love him dearly. It's just that I'm at the start of marehood and you both are always saying I should step out of my comfort zone and meet mares and stallions my own age."

Twilight's mother nodded in agreement, her silver-lavender mane neatly tucked in a bob bobbed with her head. "Yes, Twilight. But I believe your father and I haven't told you why you mustn't go during…this month."

"Dear-" Her father began to protest, before her mother cut him off sharply.

"She isn't a little filly! She has read the most vulgar and malicious of tales. Our daughter can handle this kind of horrible fate even if it never exists in this lifetime."

Twilight's violet eyes sparkled greedily at the mentioning of tales. If the mare was anything, she was the most clear and unashamed bookworm in all of her classes throughout growing up. A high-esteemed librarian was she, polite and gracious for every story, poem, and tale to devour and waste her nights absorbing.

"What is this tale," Twilight carefully asked. From the grave looks her parents gave her, Twilight instantly knew this was not any fairy tale or story with any kind of happy ending.

And so, her parents told her about the Canterlot kingdom's heir, Princess Fluttershy, which everypony within miles of the kingdom's grounds, including Twilight Sparkle in Ponyville, has heard of. Princess Fluttershy had been cursed during the celebration of her birth. Once she kissed the lips of the fastest flyer of all Equestria, she would fall asleep until her true hero would rescue her.

"But no creature with wings has been able to peacefully rest here for years," Twilight pointed out sharply.

"That is why," her father replied. "King Shining Armor had decreed that no creature of the flying nature may rest in Canterlot, here, or anywhere near these grounds. If they did, they shall be beheaded."

"That's preposterous!"

"It's the law," her mother reasoned, patting her daughter's head. "And you have known this. That is why we worry about you. You may just get involved with a threatening stranger, my dear. Even when your father and I agreed about marriage-"

"Marriage!" Twilight Sparkle looked at her parents like they were traitors and she leapt off the coach. "I'm so young!"

"And that's why we ask you do not attend this ball and stick with school," her father chuckled, examining his daughter. "You overreact, dear. Now just sit down and relax-"

"You never told me about marriage. " Her voice seemed to rise threatening. "You betrayed me while believing I was corruptibly irresponsible enough to get involved with some minion or somepony!"

A small baby dragon with the greenest eyes sucked his thumb as he crawled into the living room. "Twi?"

"I HATE this prison you have me in!" As Twilight stomped off, she scooped Spike off into her grasp and stomped to her room. Slamming the door, Twilight narrowed her eyes at the baby dragon gargling and blowing her raspberries.

"I cannot believe it! It's always this way! 'Twilight, watch Spike! You adopted him!' 'He's your responsibility!' I may seem like your mother, but's that only because our real mother expects me to act like somepony I'm not!"

As she flopped onto her bed, Spike giggled at her antics, and the temper of the serious mare snapped mercilessly.

"Do you find my depressed mood funny, Spike? You're just like them, smothering me in fakeness when in reality I know the world is dark and cruel! You all just give it your fake shot like a stage and have me imitating some blushing hoped-to-be-married mare waiting for some stallion to take control of my life!"

Twilight gazed dreamily at the stars, twinkling tantalizingly and accompanying the mare on the moon. "I do wish that I were as carefree as those beings. As proud of a feminist as I am Spike,-"

The baby dragon, oblivious to her rant, wailed like all infants do. "Stop crying!"

As she picked up Spike and swung him on her back, Twilight flipped her purple mane tiredly and thought of her latest tale. "I'll wish you away! Like in the story! You'll be a dirty little statue or something of King Helios and-"

As he wailed louder and louder, Twilight's face went entirely red. The words slipped before she could take them back, and all of Canterlot was about to be enslaved like a chess set packed for storage, collecting dust.

"I wish King Helios would take you away!"

Right after she made her wish, Twilight immediately regretted it. The flickering candles in her bedroom lost their flames and shadowy figures tore her world to shreds. Wall after wall, the world she knew was losing itself into a deep hole of menacing light.

Far away in a cozy cottage, a hooded zebra drew her breath and paced unsteadily.

"The opponent has made her wish, oh the lack. I must gather those fairy guardians back!"

**I'm sorry it's short. What do you guys think?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A word for a meeting

Robbers have their luck with stray-away ponyfolk, especially the most gullible of the bunch. The mysteries of the treacherous Everfree Forest were their pile of garbage in the spit gardens, and even the king himself couldn't have asked for a better pony to run into.

She held sacs of money and rambled on and on about some old mares in a cottage or whatnot, which went in and out of the scrawny thief leader's ear. She was also going to the market and offered to help the robbers. How thoughtful for somepony so naïve!

Then again, the mare was a pretty pretty dumbo. Her mane was glossy, sugary pink, and reminded the robbers of a quality from some sugar-coated fairy tale. But as quick as the thought had left them, the robbers began to surround her, pounding their hooves into the fertile soils.

"You don't understand," she began timidly, before tripping on a root and looking pleadingly at them as they held her down and rummaged through her belongings. "Please! That belongs to Rar-"

"What the buck?!" A cyan hoof met the robber's blank faces. Beneath the form jumping and strangling the robbers, Fluttershy quivered and silenly scolded herself for not defending her flank- again.

"I don't even wanna know what you dirtbags had planned for this filly!"

As Fluttershy heard her savior snap, she ducked her head. "Why did I even think I'd meet anypony from this side of this humongous forest anyway?" Fluttershy truthfully knew, but it was painful to admit the mistakes a mare has to hold even after fillyhood. Besides, it was already embarrassing that this pony had to fight her own fight. Talking to her own self wasn't a very good introductory habit.

Gruff and grumbling, the Pegasus left before Fluttershy could thank him. Yet, one quality did catch her eye. His cutie mark was the rarest cutie mark she had ever seen, a rainbow with a zigzag lightning bolt struck in a raincloud.

"A Pegasus! He flew so fast!" The timid mare almost tripped into the willow tree, where the robbers cornered her. "Oh my! I must go tell them-" Fluttershy was so thrilled she almost flew, but then placed herself back on firm ground when second thoughts registered into her train of thought. "What if they get angry and find out I left the area they wanted me to remain? But Fluttershy you're a mare now and- Oh dear! I now sound just like Aunt Pinkie Pie!"

Sitting beside the same tree, Fluttershy felt tiny whiskers tickle her hip. With a gracious smile, she tenderly picked up the frowning rabbit and placed him into her lap. "Oh Angel. Who was that brave Pegasus who saved me? I didn't even know Pegasus ponies existed anymore besides me-"

Instead of pondering over Fluttershy's point, Angel stomped to the baskets and sacs of money Fluttershy had dropped. "Oh, you're absolutely right, Angel! I must head on to that mountain before sundown!"

After picking up her belongings, Fluttershy followed Angel in his anxious stride and whistled greetings to all of the sparrows, bluejays, robins, owls, foxes, mice, ducks, and other friendly critters on their way.

All critters big and small seemed to twitter and rave on the sunny, clear, and rewarding day of Canterlot's birthday bash ball. Yes, even the animals of Everfree Forest felt the warmth and joy that one king and his queen were finally rewarded with. After years and years of longing, Canterlot and maybe even Equestria would receive its ruler.

Alas, the joy had to have come before much suffering. For in such years of waiting, King Shining Armor and Queen Cadence decided to leave their daughter to the hooves of three childless mares. It took quite a discussion before both sides were pleased, for the mares were not young, and there would need to be a certain place where the mares and child could remain secretive and comfortable.

That was why a small cottage sat, surrounded by berry and mint bushes. A thin macadam path led to the carved doorway. Inside, three mares were as busy as bees in their hive. Today was, after all, the day where Princess Fluttershy would return home to meet suitors, on her birthday.

"And to think this here birthday was gonna be a small jiffy," Applejack scowled, removing the strands of pea and pasta soup from Pinkie Pie's mane. "Look here now! We just attempted-again- attempted spicing up a gumbo, pizza, and some lousy pasta for mares trying to loose weight!"

Sticking her sketched dress' design for Fluttershy on the pantry, Rarity frowned at Applejack's complaint and glanced at her snarl. "That mare book is a prized possession from some past spa friends, Darling. Now would you be a dear and lend me a pin."

Nodding, Applejack raced upstairs to her closet, rushed back downstairs, and threw the pen at where Rarity was preparing her mannequin. "There yah go!" Flipping out their dusty wands, Applejack skittered like a puppy for treats. "Now let's really begin getting the juices flowin'!"

"No Applejack."

"But Rarity-"

"I said 'no!' Goodness." With one twitch of her head, Rarity's unicorn horn was activated, and she used it to levitate the wands back into safe keeping in the closet. "Also, I said pin, not pen!"

"Yah just stopped usin' it 'cause it'd scare her off," Applejack accused, grumbling at Pinkie Pie for not beating the eggs correctly. "Look at us! Ah'm itching and fighting the temptations like you are, Rare, but look at us! Pinkie just can't cook without magic! Ah hasn't done anything-"

"Well we all know it's dangerous," Rarity commented, approaching Applejack with an evil grin on her face. "But since you're so tired of doing nothing, why don't you serve as my model instead of that miniature-sized mannequin?"

Clicking her tongue, Applejack swung her blonde ponytail out of her face. "That's just not cool, Rarity!"

"And do you know what's worse? Listening to ourselves bicker when we should be working and sprucing up for Fluttershy's birthday! Come now!"

But before Applejack could shout a word against the situation, a fierce wind sent the mares on their stomachs, and a hooded creature nodded to the mares.

"Good afternoon," she spoke deeply and chillingly. "I have news, my dear fairy kind. I hope my arrival is something you do not mind."

"SHHHH!" Pinkie Pie was the first to jump back to her hooves, to look left and right for strangers at the doorway eavesdropping, and to invite the familiar friend inside. After one moment of silence, the being removed her hood, revealing the face of a kind zebra with aqua green eyes and a Mohawk.

"Zecora!" Embracing the zebra, Pinkie Pie breathed out a sigh of relief and glanced at her friends. "Rarity! AJ! Zecora has arrived with news from the labyrinth's post."

Desperate for Zecora to speak more positively about what fate had to offer them, Rarity stared intensely at the zebra. "Well then, today is definitely not the right day, is it?"

Sadness overwhelmed the witch doctor as she murmured, "I'm afraid you are mistaken. The time for peace is about to be taken."

Applejack stomped her hooves in frustration and stared at the mess of thread, mannequin limbs, eggs, peas, and cooking utensils that littered their kitchen. They were so consumed with the fate of Princess Fluttershy that they didn't even note the mess that had to be cleaned up before her birthday.

"This just can't happen!"

"It will," Zecora insisted. "No matter what you suggest. Nightmare Moon's magic is something you do not want to test."

"Not even if we request for the king and queen to hold off on the entire party?"

"Not even if yah git some herbs and have the princess fall asleep before she stays in that there sleeping mess?"

"What if we find the opponent?"

Pinkie's suggestion sparked hope into Zecora's eyes, and a sudden sharp but soft chant captivated her lips, and all of the three mare's worries lessened. The room's tension suddenly disappeared and left the whole house spotless.

"I have nourished your home. Please take my warnings well. We never discussed this. Her fate I cannot tell. The opponent you shall hear when evening comes and goes. Her path is unknown yet her place is what she knows. Enemies are nearby, and I feel the princess is near. Look your best for the party and hope for a life secured dear. Fairies, goodbye never badbye."

"Goodbye never badbye," the mares repeated, crossing their hooves over their hearts and watching as Zecora opened the door, fled into the bushes, and ran back to her home.

As the mares attended to their party plans for two parties, a foolish mare received her first line of punishment for an unfaithful tongue. Deep down in the depths of an underground tunnel, a mare was refusing to open her eyes to what ever had dragged her away from the comfort of her own home.

"I'm not afraid," she hissed, finally giving up and opening one eye to her own reflection. Maybe she was still home but had fainted and had some silly dream. But when she opened her other eye, she saw another reflection after another. Looking up from the mirrors, Twilight peered at craters jagged and uneven like icicles. Below her, everything seemed to be reflected, including herself.

"It's all just one big mirror under mirrors. I wonder if Spike-" Tension tickled her back and reawakened her stance. "Spike? Spike!"

A blinding light engulfed her eyesight until it decreased its shine. Turning towards the light, Twilight saw it was more than just that. The light morphed into slivery wings joined to a built ailicorn body. A multicolored mane flowing with pastel shades caressed some of the mirrors and came from the small of the figure's back.

As the shining ceased, Twilight was now able to see a face, one of the most handsome faces she had ever encountered. Lavender eyes studied her above a prim nose. His cheekbones seemed to be sculpted to true perfection, and not one blemish or wrinkle was detectable on his face or form. That was shocking to Twilight, since he seemed to have lived for quite some time. On top of the alicorn's head was a glistening crown of gold, symbolizing his authority.

The violet unicorn curtsied as well as any quadruped could and never left his gaze. "Your majesty, I seek my baby brother, Spike. I do plea for us to return to our original home. Do you happen to know who has sent me here?"

The king smirked amusedly and nodded. "Indeed, Twilight Sparkle. Your knowledge was not overestimated. Yes, I sent you here to challenge me."

Twilight quickly shook her head with pleading eyes. "But my brother! He's only an infant, your grace -"

"You may call me King Helios," the alabaster alicorn ordered, his wings ruffling and providing a chilling breeze. "And only King Helios, my dear."

"King Helios, I need him back. He looks to me as practically his mother!"

The king only stared unemotionally into his reflection with stern eyes. "Then why would you not consider it when you had the chance? You wished him away with your words, and now this 'Spike' is in my palace, away from you. I have been accused and congratulated for my duties, Twilight Sparkle. And I must say, this has been the most astounding. A young mare not thanking a gracious figure for releasing her from such torment…how tragic…"

Twilight shook her head in denial, not allowing she to believe King Helios' words. "But your high - King Helios, I beg of you to release him! Please! A careless mouth is what almost every mare has in this generation of war!"

Admiring her point for once in their discussion, King Helios turned from his reflection and gave Twilight a triumphant smile. "Fair enough, my opponent. For we are not recognized, we rulers…. Very well. Do you recall the Elements of Harmony, Twilight Sparkle?"

Repeating his words to her self, Twilight remembered her mother telling again and again the marvelous tales of the sun king and moon queen and noble rulers fighting for a group of life-fulfilling or life-threatening elements. "Yes."

"They rest in many universes. What I ask is that you retrieve them to me, activate them before three nights has passed, and I will release your baby brother."

His head dipped lowly to meet her eye level. "Can I ask for your dedication?" King Helios was a very dominating character to Twilight Sparkle, possibly too dominating and even graceful to be the main antagonist she had in mind. He had stolen her brother and uprooted her and Spike from their home, had he not?

All the while, his presence made him seem more attractive, just to a young mare's eyes. Twilight Sparkle was no fool to emotions, yet she always despised when they mended and merged with crucial predicaments. Right then, his stare seemed unsettling, like he was hiding the last pieces of the puzzle before she had began to solve it. At the same time, they were enticing to gaze at, as well were his wings -"

"Twilight? Shall I ask again?"

"I give you my word," Twilight promised, ignoring the sickening vibes in her stomach. "Yet I must ask how I know where to find them and how to activate them."

King Helios was in front of her before he transported himself and Twilight into a field of blossoms. Startled, the mare was caught by the king, and he dangled a shimmering crown with a bright magenta star perched on its top. "Forget him, my dear. The student must learn from the teacher. I can give you your wildest wishes with just one oath, one vow, one promise mended…"

Closing her eyes from the temptation, Twilight leapt away from King Helios and raised her chin. "If you-you are what you say you are, a teacher, than you must know I can never be tempted away from my mission or word!" But deep inside, the introverted bookworm was shivering insider and scared to death by the cunning gaze rested upon her.

"I see." With the crown, King Helios flapped his majestic wings and took off into the evening skies. A golden sun seemed to drip slowly away into the rivers by the fields. Twilight stared wistfully at the river as King Helios murmured, "three days, Twilight Sparkle. Three days until your 'Spike' is my _eternal_ captive."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A temptation for a start

Apparently, Angel was very sensitive with the topic of home before dinner, and Fluttershy was scolded for wandering in her daydreams once again. This time, however, her daydreams didn't involve her birthparents or any possible Pegasus ponies roaming the forests.

"Alright Angel. We'll be home soon. Just let me get some picked corn from that stand." Counting her money sac for five bits, Fluttershy trotted over to the pretentious, mustard yellow cornstalk stand with flamboyant magenta feathers around its edges.

"How's yah company, miss?"

"Oh they are just fine, Mrs. Ninewheel." Fluttershy laid five bits in the elder's hooves and asked for five corn wraps.

"Oh the bargain just came to a close, sweetie. Terribly sorry. Mind you, that mister over there just took the last wraps we had for some gathering he had planned for the festival."

Fluttershy's expected disappointment was replaced with curiosity. "Festival? You don't mean-" Mrs. Ninewheel nodded with a sisterly smile, and Fluttershy embraced the older mare. "My, than bless those amongst you!"

An embrace to the closest neighbors was a tradition placed in all lands stretching and paralleling the Equestrian kingdom and forbidden labyrinth, so it was commonplace of Fluttershy to spread gratitude with the hug. But secretly, Mrs. Ninewheel was struggling with a nagging pinwheel in her guts and a sensation of weariness. No other pony possessed such warmth as this young mare did. It was almost as if…the warmth was buried from her soils and had risen again…

Nevertheless, Mrs. Ninewheel was a widow with many doubts over her impractical side and would never desire such filthy fantasies on such a day of mixed woe and hope. What kind of pony would she be if she carried her husband's dear name with such rubbish thought and talk? The idea made her shamefully close her emerald eyes.

"You better get home," she mumbled emotionlessly, wiping a stray tear from her eye while Fluttershy was putting herself between Angel and the gigantic bowl of peppermint candies.

"You've eaten enough berries on the way here," Fluttershy reminded him strictly. She directed her attention back to the perplexed widow with a sheepish smile. "Pets! Anyway, could you, um, you know if you don't mind, tell me where this stallion went."

Mrs. Ninewheel blew the strings of her red polka dot bonnet out of her vision. "Dear child, he looked no bigger than some roughhousing colt with a nose for trouble! I wouldn't be socializing with his kind after all. I've been around for quite some while, Ms., and I've lived to hear the tale of forbidden colt wings!"

Fluttershy was grateful that Aunt Rarity had taught her to mind and hold her tongue from the tempting groans and her eyes from the tempting eye-rolls. Although, Fluttershy couldn't help but loath the endless, repetitive story every elderly pony told her. The only ponies older than her who hadn't even bothered to glance at her for the tale were her three aunts! Strangely, Fluttershy wanted to believe them over her aunts' words.

"No it's just another old wives tale," they'd murmur. Yet, the Pegasus wasn't naïve enough to see past the fear in the eyes of every storyteller.

"Royalty ordered to put a barrier against every male Pegasus for landing forth and courageously racing again." A question popped in her mind. "But Mrs. Ninewheel, um…why is this tale so…oh do forgive me…" Her voice was no more than a whisk of air when she whispered, "sexist?"

The mare leaning against the corner was about to smack her ears. "Miss…what's your name?"

If Fluttershy was a tortoise, her shell would be reserved with her tongue by now. "Uh…I'm not supposed to tell you…remember?"

"Hmph, you never have. But do speak louder now that you're almost grown! I haven't seen a prettier mare in these acres since my mother showed me a portrait of the princess of the night!"

This only made Fluttershy even more shy, so she dropped the subject altogether. Glancing at Angel, Fluttershy noticed his restlessness was only a strong indicator of time chipped away. "I do apologize for delaying you, and I thank you for your hospitality, but I must be on my way home!"

Sighing, Mrs. Ninewheel pushed her eyeglasses back and waved goodbye to the younger mare galloping home. "Goodbye then, sweetheart! I hope to see you next week!"

As Fluttershy and Angel shimmered away from her view, the elderly mare chuckled.

"I wonder if that lovely child has a date to that festival…such a sheltered rose. It's a wonder that I haven't met her overprotective parents!" Another thought ran across her mind. "Could she have any relation to…now Mrs. Ninewheel!" The mare bent down to retrieve some feed for her chickens and smiled at the portrait of her husband, which was easily seen in her living room through the glass door. "Oh Ralph, why can't I face the young without seeing your face in that lousy frame again? You would've adored such company."

Far from the lonesome Ninewheel residence, Fluttershy was halfway home in the Everfree Forests when suddenly-

"OOMPH!" A familiar scent of lemon hit Fluttershy and a mane so tangibly soft was caught in a spiky branch. "OW!"

"Oh let me help!" Distressed creatures always seemed to beg for Fluttershy's assistance; it was natural of her to come to a stranger's aid, especially if the stranger had saved her on the same evening.

"I haven't seen you before," the athletically shaped colt commented with a scratchy voice. "You kinda remind me of those crystals ponies showing off their baggage."

Fluttershy winced as he winced. Tugging on a mane was a very sensitive task. Once she had done so with only the sacrifice of a few strands, Fluttershy leapt beside the hero. "Baggage?"

"Short for what's been injured," the stallion replied, giving his wings a bit of the cool breeze both ponies shared. "So what's a mare like you doin' in the stalks of the starved?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"The Everfree Forest."

"Well, you see I live here and-" Her eyes met his cutie mark. "A weather pony I see."

"Observant for some insider. I guess you haven't been around the block enough times to know what the definition of personal space is, sweet thing. Because listen, you're just slightly too close-"

Fluttershy saw what he meant and gasped. "Oh sorry!" But ironically, he removed the uncomfortable look on his face and laughed at her squeals.

"S'okay! But you still didn't answer my question!"

Now it was Fluttershy's time to surprise him. "Alright then, er, wise guy, why are you out here?"

The cyan Pegasus cocked his head before smirking. "Well played, for a squealing insider. Well to answer your question, can't a Pegasus rest his biceps and wings before the unruly torches come out to play tonight?"

As he humorously chuckled at his question, Fluttershy was ruffled by the idea. "They won't burn you, will they?"

"One answer," he chirped, playfully shoving her. "If you're gonna play games, then stick to the rules!"

She had no cards left to play but the childish side and stuck her tongue at him. "Fine…um…I believe Pegasus ponies can rest in these forests-"

"- Even if they're infested with creatures from the dark side."

Normally, Fluttershy's tiny voice was kept at its range, pitch, and volume, without too much uncharacteristic startling to the biotic elements around her. That is, unless, one biotic element, including a nosy Pegasus pony, offends her critter friends.

She fixated her eyes warningly at him. "And what you mean by that is-" The stallion's ears perked up to the sound of symbols bashing at the faraway kingdom's festivity corner.

"Looks like there's a rattle nopony can resist!" Whistling and whooping for joy, the Pegasus took to the skies and hollered, "anyone asked you, insider?"

"Um, I'm afraid not." Her anger died down with embarrassment, and Angel patted her leg with a pout. "Dates aren't….well…my thing you know."

For a second, warning beacons went off in the Pegasus ears with the clash of the symbols. But with a careless shrug, he shouted, "wanna go with wings that can take hiding? It'll be hard for any Pegasus on this night!"

Fluttershy perked up and stared at her new companion in wonder. "You're serious?"

"Pft, no the rabbit is. Of course I'm bucking serious! So tonight at eight? There'll be dancing and whatnot. We can skip the duels and whatnot-"

"I- I have a- a reservation with family," Fluttershy honestly replied, looking desperately at Angel for help. The poor rabbit was as clueless as he was in this cycle and shrugged. "A- and I shouldn't be speaking to strangers –"

"Will you do it for the pony that saved you?" That question blew a fuse, a fuse that drew the line between hesitation and want. He did seem like a nice pony that didn't intend to hurt her. Then again, Aunt Applejack always reminds her that the best of criminals were the most deceiving. But would such a deceiving pony be so kind to save a mare in distress?

"I'll think about it," Fluttershy whispered, just as the Pegasus floated beside her. "You have a good time without me if I'm not there, and meet some folk."

"Wouldn't dream on it without an escort," he responded charmingly, before reaching for her hooves and giving the best bow he could improvise with. "See yah then!"

Fluttershy forgot one tidbit and galloped after him before he could take off. "Your name?"

"It's Rainbow Dash to you, uh-"

"Goodbye!"

Luckily, Rainbow Dash ignored the fact that she didn't reveal her name and took off. After he left, the inflating feeling in Fluttershy's chest deflated slowly to her relief. "That- that wasn't so hard. I guess- things could be worse." Angel was shaking his head at her antics, but as they continued on home, Fluttershy couldn't help but wonder how would anypony want to hurt Pegasus ponies like him under such an ancient tale. She was also concerned about what she would wear….

Far away in a mysterious meadow where we last met our daring victor, Twilight Sparkle grew more and more anxious with every step.

"It's just a bare field…not one landscape of significance….Not even one tree is visible out here."

"_That is where you lack your pace._

_You must be careful as a fool of grace._

_You must not look forward but around. _

_The result of these temptations leaves the gullible spell-bound."_

Twilight was a bit off guard with the tone of the unseen being, but she shoved it aside for more clues. "I don't mean to be foolish or gullible or… spell-bound to such ridiculous nonsense! Ugh! I'm just asking if anyone knows where the labyrinth is! That is where the king is keeping him… yes?"

"The King!"

"The King!"

"The King?"

"The King!"

Four rolling heads, a mare head, a stallion head, and two other unrecognizable creature heads appeared beneath the stringy grass blades of the meadow and whirled around the shaky mare.

"Don't be frightened!" "We're here to help!" "We see-" One removed his very eye and cackled as Twilight fidgeted in disgust.

"-Your dilemma, lady! HAHAHA!"

"We hear-" Another removed her ear. "-That you've accepted the challenge of his majesty!"

After slapping herself to make sure she wasn't in another whacky dream, Twilight cleared her throat and asked, "then- h- how can you guys remove your eyes and ears?"

"You mean like-"

Twilight raised her front hooves up, repulsed enough to vomit in the fields. "Enough! Thank you very much! Please, I need to meet my first round of competition."

Four pairs of eyes stared gleefully at each other, each one of them hissing, "this is far too much fun to be a challenge!"

"We're not what you'd call competition-"

"But rather your opponents!" And with that, two of the leading speaking heads rolled to face two appearing bodies. One was the body of the handsome stallion and the other was a unique-looking griffon. The other two heads rolled while giggling to meet their bodies. One was the mare, a caped magician and the other was a tall ox.

Then, the meadow dissolved, and they were now in a sealed building with nothing but armory. Twilight grew pale as the mare summoned forces of supernatural orbs and the ox charged headfirst toward her.

"Don't fall too soon, Twilight Sparkle!" They all sang mockingly as they dashed in her direction. "You had it coming!"

**That "Chicago the musical" reference was one I could not resist. And yes, Mrs. Ninewheel and her late husband Ralph are my cameo OC's. How's it look so far, guys? Reviews would be spectacular! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A challenge for a path

Back in the cheery, little cottage of the three housekeeping aunts, Pinkie Pie was pulling her bouncy, sugary pink mane. To say that this was a misfortune was an underestimate to anypony who knew the party pony well. Terrible, horrendous predictions raced through Pinkie's mind, and she didn't mix in well with neigh- saying thoughts.

Relieving her neck muscles with a simple _crack_, she stole a look at her two engrossed companions. Both mares were bickering perpetually about who was going to model the birthday dress Rarity sewed for her. Secretly, Pinkie knew neither pony was going to step down from her post.

For as long as Pinkie Pie could remember, she was alone until Applejack saved her life. The idea of living without a home to go to frightened her as a filly, yet that's how she sorrowfully started out. Born on a sunny day in the hills, Pinkamena as alone with a nametag and bundle of colorful blankets.

Before starvation took a grasp on the filly, the bitter stagecoach wheeler found her and presented her to the nearby town's orphanage matron. For five mortal years, Pinkamena was forced each and every day to gather hard, cool stones with the other children. Everyday, she was forced to scrape grey, lumpy porridge down her throat. And everyday she lived like this.

But one night, something rattled her cabin's window. Since the cabins were divided among ten orphans, the night was anything but peaceful. Being the youngest, Pinkamena was picked on first by the lazy, roughhousing children to deal with whatever was outside. Beside her feet lay two fillies around her age, one with fur as golden orange as the sunlight and the other with fur as shiny as diamonds.

The golden orange- furred one, however, was the one who was bleeding to death. After the alabaster filly begged for Pinkamena to seek assistance, Pinkamena rejected the idea of denying the help of the matron and dashed to her. Yet, some messages were sealed in the most horrible ways ever known to mare or stallion.

Pinkamena's message was snapped shut by the matron, just as the lady shoved the filly in rage down the lunchroom staircase and left her crippled, unmoving, and dead. Fortunately, the death was quick, and it wasn't until the mares- Rarity and Applejack, raised her back to life with fairy trust.

Since then, they traveled worlds together, side-by-side by side, and not another cold- hearted matron came before Pinkie Pie again. Oh, and she changed her name to a more likeable one to keep the happiness spreading.

"Back me up here darling," Rarity entreated to the pink pony sneaking off to her bedroom. Applejack glanced at Pinkie Pie with the don't-even-think-about-it stare in her slit eyes.

"Pinkie knows good and well that Fluttershy is my size-"

"-But she's mine to!"

"But be reasonable, Rare," Applejack replied curtly. "Listen to yourself! You made the dress and I picked the design. It's already enough that Pinkie has to bake the cake and I have to clean the entire house and you have to design the dress _without magic."_

Applejack's dressing of words made the designer wince. "But Applejack, that type of environment has never been healthy for us, and Fluttershy is not an easily fooled filly anymore. Besides, I happen to know enough about sewing, thank you. And Pinkie Pie can cook if she puts more mind to it, can you?"

Nodding quickly, the mare headed off safely behind her door, puzzling her friends. Rarity was the first to end the awkward tension by draping the spring green gown over Applejack's head. Unfortunately, the bucking mare was not going to even think about stepping down without a fight.

"Hold still," Rarity whined, grabbing Applejack's chin underneath the layers of fabric and staring coldly at her. "If you ruin this gift and this birthday for our niece, then I expect you to never ever touch a magical device ever AGAIN!"

Applejack's muscles relaxed, and her breeze seemed less wheezy from frustration. Even she, the most ruthless and daring 'aunt' of Fluttershy had a heart for all of the family she's ever known. She, with Pinkie Pie, never knew how heartwarming a family was until Rarity's late family took her in. Needless to say, the past never did give her a break from reminding her of the gratitude she still owned for Rarity for raising her from her brutal mortality.

"Fine yah stubborn horse," Applejack sneered, standing attentively on the prop stool Rarity had beside the dress. With a giggle of self- satisfaction, the curly-haired mane draped the dress over Applejack's head again.

She fit a leg through a sleeve as she murmured; "I must admit this color works entrancingly with your eyes!"

Back to our victor, Twilight irked the gears of her brain, trying to seek another spell she could throw at the baboons juggling each other's heads and limbs. How they even mastered such an infeasible ability boggled the mind of the savant. Above the whole ordeal, Twilight wasn't getting anywhere closer to the labyrinth.

"You haven't even gave a fair warning," she protested, flinging her arms around herself as the griffon appeared behind and startled her.

The handsome but condescending stallion of the troop stomped his hooves into the ground, charging toward her. "Complaints are not what we bargain for!"

Then, the mare's working mind was screwed back into action. Kicking the magician mare aside and yelping 'sorry', Twilight took off in a hurry. Not bothering to look back at the sneering creatures, she squinted at the honey- colored sunlight rising above the hills. In the far, far distance, a soft, pearly gleam overtook part of the sunlight's abnormally heart-wrenching glow. As Twilight edged closer and closer and managed to get further and further away from her competition, she saw the gleam take the form of three captivating, elevating, silver doors.

"That must be the icing on this cake!" Allowing herself to smile in triumph, Twilight activated her unicorn horn, and a powerful force sent the four pursuing opponents scrambling and Twilight into the labyrinth. Once the victor was set in her own deadly trap, however, the opponents had time to consult.

"She won't make it long," Trixie smugly assured her comrades in all of her glory. "

Iron Ox could only disprove Trixie's look on the mare. "Didn't you see that power the mare revealed? No wonder her majesty despised this whole idea from the start!"

"It's not like she can control her older brother's meddling spirit," Gilda hooted. "And even if this filly may get farther than his highness hopes, you've have forgotten why there's even a victor in the first place!" Behind her, Prince Blueblood snickered arrogantly.

"Indeed…. Tonight the princess of Canterlot will fall before her people." Then, he lost his cool state of mind and began to stammer. "Uh- uh-"

"What now, blue?"

"Trixie, guys, I kinda forgot to tell y- you about the sneaking plan Nightmare Moon had f- for us." Only glares, hateful, piercing glares answered him as he continued with a shaky laugh. "You know, after this night, years from this maze, we're gonna laugh about this guys! HA! HA!"

Gilda spat at his hooves bitterly before leading the foursome to Nightmare Moon's headquarters. "Yeah, I'm really feelin' the love, Blue!"

Speaking of Nightmare Moon, she was presently engaged in a strict truce with her employer. What made him so eccentric from others was the status he had to shun and the lives he would end for it.

As soon as he concluded his findings, Nightmare Moon dismissed him offhandedly with the mission. "Well, I-" A vision clouded on the five slabs decorating the throne room, providing both ponies the image of the Twilight Sparkle.

Both chuckled darkly. "Yes, we are open for business! My steed of the night and night everlasting, bring me evidence of her death! If you fail me, then you know who to… provoke into finding her again."

The minion's yellow eyes gleamed in mirth as he bowed, allowing his dark grey wings to stroke the soft and paisley carpets. "As you wish, my princess." Tonight would surely be a night nopony, no creature in Canterlot, in Ponyville, in the world alone, would ever forget.


End file.
